The Ring
by RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: My take on Oliver's proposal. Slight spec. fic.


**Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.**

 **A/N:** After 4x01 aired last week, this fic came to me at work the following day and wouldn't leave me alone! I couldn't wait for my workday to end :-). I doubt this is how it will play out, but this is what my brain did with the ring-in-the-bowl scene. This fic is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **The Ring**

It caught her attention one evening as they relaxed on the couch. Oliver, exhausted from running around the city chasing Ghosts, lay sprawled across the couch's length with one arm slung across his eyes and the other rubbing soothing circles along the base of Felicity's skull. Practically lying on top of him, Felicity rested with her head on his chest and her right hand above his heart as she gazed into the fireplace across from where lay. The flames danced in her eyes and threw shadows across the room, entrancing and lulling her into a sense of calm. Both lost in their on thoughts, it wasn't until a small sparkle caught the corner of her eye that Felicity started to come out of her daze.

Curious as to what grabbed her attention, Felicity's gaze roamed around the darkened loft waiting for the glimmer to show itself again. Then her eyes settled upon the decorative bowl sitting on the coffee table just in front of them. Filled with small, transparent glass beads, they refracted the light of the flames, but amongst them one appeared to sparkle more brilliantly than the rest. Narrowing her sight, Felicity focused on that single point until the image of what she was looking at became clearer. And even in the darkness of the room, a solid shadow attached to that sparkle emerged and Felicity knew exactly what she was seeing.

Oliver felt Felicity tense above him and immediately became alert.

"What is it, Felicity? What's wrong?"

His head darted in every direction, assessing their surroundings and determining the danger. Yet, Felicity remained quiet, attention locked onto that glass bowl. When she finally found the courage to move, she slid off of Oliver onto the floor and kneeled before the table. Oliver watched in confusion as Felicity's hand reached into the bowl. The tinkling and scrapping sounds of rubbing glass broke through the stillness of the room while she grasped her desired target.

Pinched between her thumb and forefinger, Felicity held the item aloft; it's flawless crystal façade burst with light like a star in the night sky. Realizing what she had plucked from the bowl, Oliver's eyes widened and his heart raced in trepidation. He slowly shifted into an upright position and firmly planted both feet on the floor, waiting for her reaction.

"Oliver, is this…?" Her question stopped abruptly as if she were afraid to voice those final words. The rest of her body remained completely still while her head snapped from the ring in her hand to his face, pleading with him to say something. Confirm it; deny it. Anything.

A touch of pink colored Oliver's cheeks as he rubbed the back of neck before resting his elbows on his knees and stared directly back at Felicity. "These passed couple of weeks have been so crazy, with Dhark and his Ghosts, and our fractured team, I guess it slipped my mind that I had placed that in there… the day we moved in."

Her eyes opened wide, and her hand began to tremble. "Oliver," her voice wavering every so slightly, "Is _this_ what I think it is?"

He huffed a laugh and with a small shake of his head finally broke eye contact, "Technically, you were supposed to have it already, but… circumstances arose and all."

Felicity's eyebrows drew together as she tried to understand what exactly he was saying. But then it clicked.

"The soufflés?" she whispered.

Grinning sheepishly, he shrugged, "I know it was probably a ridi-"

Cutting him off, Felicity launched herself at Oliver, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him like he had granted every wish she had ever asked for. It took a moment for Oliver's brain to catch up, but when it did, he groaned into their kiss and hauled Felicity between his legs until her body was pressed against his.

They devoured each other, pouring all of their emotions into that single kiss, until air demanded they part. Breathing heavily, Oliver stared deep into her glassy eyes and smiled so brightly he could have competed with the sun.

"So can I take that as a -?"

Again, Oliver was cut off as Felicity slapped her hand over his mouth. Her eyes narrowed in rebuke, but mischief sparkled in their depths.

"Don't you dare think this is an easy out from saying those words, archery boy. If you're asking, then I want to hear you ask it."

She felt his smile return beneath her hand. Sliding off of the couch to join her kneeling on the floor, Oliver grabbed both of her hands – ring included – and clasped them tightly between his own as he held them in front of their chests. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak. From the moment I walked into your office with a shot-up laptop and a crappy lie, I discovered a dream that I never believed could exist in my reality. But I had felt the joy and happiness the dream offered, and selfishly held on to that dream hoping beyond all hope that one-day, some how I would deserve it. I believe I finally found that day, and there is no one. No. One. In this world I want to share that dream with more than you, because you were the start of it all.

"So, Felicity Smoak, would you grant me my one wish to make this dream a reality? Will you marry me?"

Silent tears were streaming down her face, and as she inhaled an uneven breath, her answer escaped on its release. "Yes."

With a laugh and a sob, the couple beamed at one another, love and hope shining in their eyes. Dipping his head for a quick kiss, Oliver extracted the ring from Felicity's grasp and slipped it on to her left ring finger where he had pictured it resting from the moment he retrieved it from his family's vault. A small sob sounded from Felicity's lips as she watched the diamonds glitter on her hand, and then she was back in his arms. Grounding each other, they lost themselves in the moment, each coming to understand the reality of this new path they were taking.

"I love you so much, Oliver."

"And I love you," he returned before kissing her on the side of her head.

When Oliver's knees began to ache from their position on the floor, he lifted Felicity and himself back onto the couch, cuddling her in his lap. He needed her close; he wasn't ready to release her just yet. Silent and soaking in their engagement, the pair continued to stare at the ring until Felicity broke the silence.

"It's beautiful," she spoke before meeting his gaze, her right hand running lovingly through his hair.

Smiling, he replied, "It was my mother's." And before Felicity had a chance to reply, he continued, "I know you and my mother did not have the greatest relationship in the time you knew her, but for all the mistakes she made and got involved in, she was a woman who was smart, determined, and loved with her whole heart. If she had had the chance to get to _know_ you, I know she would have loved you too."

Felicity bit her bottom lip as she fought to restrain her reactions to the happiness threatening to overwhelm her.

"Also, it's a Queen family heirloom. It should belong to the next Queen."

Felicity nearly choked on her gasp, "What about Thea!?"

"I offered, but she insisted that I take. She said, when the time comes, she wants her fiancé to pick out a ring for her."

'Oh' was all Felicity could say. Chuckling, Oliver gave her another kiss, before leaning back and memorizing everything about her in that moment. His eyes jumped all over her face, taking her in so that he could picture this moment in his mind for the rest of his life. After a beat, Felicity leaned forward until her forehead rested against his, her eyes laughing as if she was about to tell him a wonderful secret.

"I guess that just leaves one question left. Are you happy, Mr. Queen?"

Grinning like a man who just won the lottery, Oliver pulled her closer. "Yes, Ms. Smoak, I am very happy."

And mirroring the words he had spoken to her many times before, she replied, "Good, because all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Then they were lost. Celebrating a dream come true.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


End file.
